dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Military Comics Vol 1 25
** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Chinese General * other Allied General Antagonists: * Commanding General, ** his many troops Other Characters: * Mandarin Wang, secretly Wang the Tiger * Generalissimo Locations: * ** *** Ching-Wu, town in western Sanang Province *** Japanese Tank and Air Base Vehicles: * six Blackhawk s * Japanese tanks, brigades of them * Japanese warplanes, many | Writer2_1 = Al Stahl | Penciler2_1 = Al Stahl | Inker2_1 = Al Stahl | StoryTitle2 = Death Patrol: "The Trojan Fish" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Death Patrol ** Del Van Dyne ** Boris ** Gramps ** Hank ** King Hotintot ** Jackie ** Yogi Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = Ted Udall | Penciler3_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker3_1 = Vernon Henkel | StoryTitle3 = The Sniper: "The Return of Suratai" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Oku-Sama * Pvt. Hirota Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = Bart Tumey | Penciler4_1 = Bart Tumey | Inker4_1 = Bart Tumey | StoryTitle4 = Private Dogtag: "Girl Wanted" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Private Dogtag Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Adolf Hitler Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor5_1 = George Brenner | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = | Inker5_1 = | StoryTitle5 = P.T. Boat: "The Derelict's Curse" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Lieutenant Perry Tobias * Lieutenant Paul Harvey Supporting Characters: * MTB Squadron Six Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer6_1 = Fred Guardineer | Penciler6_1 = Fred Guardineer | Inker6_1 = Fred Guardineer | StoryTitle6 = Atlantic Patrol: "The Flying Parson" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer7_1 = Fred Guardineer | Penciler7_1 = Fred Guardineer | Inker7_1 = Fred Guardineer | StoryTitle7 = Secret War News: "Coast Guard Cutter Battles Six U-Boats" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Blackhawk: ** Story is set in Occupied China, and all the Chinese people look like normal people, except Chop Chop. Japanese occupation troops, who also look like normal people, instantly recognize Chop Chop. ** Chop Chop definitely does fly one of the Grumman Skyrockets on this mission. ** At Blackhawk Squadron sing-alongs, Olaf plays the accordion, and Chop Chop plays ukelele. ** The Japanese Commanding General is not shown to be captured or killed, although he does get tossed around a bit by Blackhawk. At story's end, he seems to still be at large. * Also featured in this issue of Military Comics were: ** Johnny Doughboy, by Bernard Dibble | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Military Comics #25, Jan 1944 }}